Over seas and oceans
by Himmel Holle
Summary: Dean and John made a mistake. Sure, they've made a lot of mistakes, but this one tops them all. Sam is only sixteen, and has become a drunken, broken mess without them. Or has he? With a mysterious girl hanging around, Sam seems to be all better. Maybe she isn't human...or Sam is just a sixteen year old boy in love. -Disclaimer (I couldn't own the Winchester boys without squealing)
1. Chapter 1

**In the beginning.**

It had been two years. Only two years, though during that time, I had changed drastically. Or so Bobby said. When I was fourteen, Dean and Dad had died. It was all my fault.

_Dad handed me the gun._

_"__Don't screw up." He ordered, glaring at me. I nodded.  
"Yes, sir." I said. I was used to him not loving me anymore. Dean was the better son. Dean clapped me on the back._

_"__Let's go." He said. I nodded silently._

_"'__Kay." I said. Dad was already storming off into the forest._

_Dean and I went down the path towards the forest. We were hunting a werewolf. I yawned widely, and Dean stopped.  
"If you're too tired to do this, then don't bother coming along." Dean snapped. I shook my head.  
"No, I'm not too tired. I'm fine." I said. Dean snorted and kept going. I had to be careful, or they'd never like me again. Both Dean and Dad hated me, and that was clear._

_We were standing around, waiting for the wolf to come our way like Dad had said. I was standing ready, gun in hand, staring around me intensely. Then Dean spoke up.  
"Why are you always so quiet?" Dean asked. I shrugged. Dean snorted._

_"__You're such a freak." He muttered. I held my gun tighter as tears pricked the backs of my eyes. I held them back and drew in a deep breath, focusing on the hunt once again._

_…_

_Dean and I had been standing around for hours, when there was a rustle in the trees. I trained my gun there, and sure enough, a huge white wolf came out of the forest. The moonlight glinted off its fur. Red blood dripped from the muzzle. My stomach dropped to the floor, but I refused to believe that Dad was dead. Dean shot at it, just as the werewolf launched itself at him. Dead and the werewolf wrestled on the ground as Dean fought it with his hunting knife. I shot at the wolf, and it backed away. Then all of a sudden, I was on the ground, torn up, with Dean's clothes on the floor, his knife and gun lying on the floor as well._

_Blood flowed from a wound in my side. It was a claw mark, not made from teeth, thankfully._

_"__Dad? Deeeeeaan!" I called. Tears filled my eyes. I coughed, and blood poured from my mouth. I had to get to the car._

_So I did._

_I didn't know how I did, but I did. I dragged myself, sobbing and coughing and moaning, but I got there. The car door was open. My phone was in the back seat. I scrambled over the seats and reached my phone. I clicked on the first contact I saw.  
"__**Hello?**__" Pastor Jim called. I sobbed even harder.  
"Pastor Jim. Dean and Dad are dead! I'm bleeding and I can't stop it. The werewolf isn't dead. Please, help, I don't know what to do!" I sobbed into the phone. Dark spots danced in front of my eyes. The phone slipped from my hand and I fell to the floor of the car. In the back of my mind I realized what the last things Dean and Dad had said to me._

**_Don't screw up…You're such a freak!_**

_I suddenly felt sick. I closed my eyes. In the distance I heard an ambulance, but I was too far gone to realize that it wasn't for me._

Pastor Jim had found me, bled out and teetering off the edge of death. After a long recovery, I went to live with Bobby. He had welcomed me with open arms, but I was barely 'home' anyway. Always away on hunts, desperate to run from the terrible truth. I drank myself to sleep in crappy motel rooms, and by the time four months had passed, I was a wreck. I drove around in the Impala, drunk and dying inside and fourteen years old.

The times I was at Bobby's, I was training myself sick. I became a machine. A very, very drunk machine, but a machine all the same. I still had nightmares of Dad and Dean blaming me for their deaths. I barely talked to Bobby, apart from when I came home completely wasted and called him several bad names.

Then I decided to clean up my act. If Dad were there, he would have told me to deal with it. So I did. I dealt with it, the only way I could.

Hunting, booze, and more booze.

I dealt well. Sometimes it was a little tricky, but what the hell, right? Do what you have to, to survive, and then when you can't survive anymore, just die. That was how it went, or at least how I saw it.

Or maybe it was just the fact that I had no more big brother, and no more Dad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now**

The demon cackled, and then it turned into a drowned out scream as I poured more holy water down its throat.

"Tell me where they are. I know they're not dead." I hissed. The demon spat in my face as I leaned closer. I wiped the spit off my face and pulled a disgusted face.

"Go to hell." He panted. I smiled and splashed the holy water into his face, making the demon scream.  
"Now, let's experiment. I wanna see what makes a demon tick." I mumbled to myself.

"Ya know, I can bring your brother back." The demon said quietly. I stopped for a second, and then resumed checking out the weapons of torture I could use on the sadistic son of a bitch.  
"I really couldn't give any less fucks, ya know?" I sighed at the demon. The demon fell silent. I had lied. I did care, but now was not the time to be all sentimental.

I chose an extra-long knife, with a serrated edge and all. I started carving into the flesh, blood oozing from the wounds. I could hear the slice and squelch of flesh against metal, sending pleased shivers down my spine. The demon howled and thrashed but nothing stopped the pain. His arm had been fully mutilated.

"Hmm, remind you of anywhere?" I asked. I remembered the description of hell that another demon had told me. I took a swig of whiskey.

"Alright, alright, okay. They're at a barn just outside of this town." The demon moaned. I smiled.

"Excellent." I said, and then began the exorcism.

The demon howled, and black smoke tumbled from the vessel's mouth and into the ground, going straight to hell. The vessel was silent, no doubt dead after what I did to it. I sighed and left, grabbing my black leather jacket on the way. I had to keep a low profile, seeing as the cops were looking for someone who looked like me, because I'd been drinking underage. So I just died my hair black and wore a lot of black, seeing as that day I was pretty high. I never went as far as nail polish and makeup, though. That would have been just stupid.

So I headed toward the barn that the demon was talking about. I knew which one he was talking about. I hopped in the car Bobby let me use and sped off, knowing that I couldn't waste any more time.

Ash needed me, and I was going to save her, even if I couldn't save the ones I loved the most.


	3. Chapter 3

**So…my first Fanfic. Hope you all have enjoyed it so far. I know it isn't the absolute best. Reviews are greatly appreciated, by the way. I would love to see what you guys think.**

John looked at Dean. Dean looked at John. They stared at each other, before Dean spoke up.  
"This is all your fault." He said, venom laced in his voice. John sighed, looking older than ever.

"I know."

"You left a fourteen year old boy, _my baby brother_, to die. And now he's a sadistic son of a bitch that can't even go out in daylight without the cops trying to arrest him." Dean growled.

"I know." Dean bristled.

"Oh, you know, do you? You know that Sammy is falling apart! You know, and you're just standing by doing nothing! I should _never_ have listened to you!" Dean cried. John sighed again.  
"You think I don't know what Sam's been going through? Sam doesn't want to be found, so we can't find him. There's also the thing that killed your mother to deal with." John knew as soon as the words were out of his mouth that they were the wrong words to say. Dean stared at John like he'd sprouted two heads.  
"My god, you care more about that than you do him. You disgust me." Dean spat. John shook his head, but couldn't say anything, because Dean was already trudging off, heading towards the car they stole.

"Let's go to Bobby's. We haven't been there in ages." Dean said.

"No. Bobby said never to come back after we told him what we planned to do, remember?" John argued. All John heard in reply was Dean's snort, and then the rumble of the car as it came to life. John sighed and got in the passenger.

"Fine," He huffed. After that there was no noise. The drive was silent. No music, no talking. That was kind of a rule now. So they drove in silence, anticipating the thought of finding Sam, though as to what they were going to do next, they had no idea.

Sam reached the barn in thirty minutes. He was meant to get there faster, but the police were doing their patrols, so he had to be careful. After stealing that booze…..well, let's just say he wasn't best buds with them after that.

Sam burst into the barn, waving his guns. There were five medium sized cages. Each one had one teen in them. They were all between the ages of fourteen and sixteen. Ash was in the cage furthest away. I bolted over there. When I saw she was alright, I breathed a sigh of relief. Ash was small, at least for her age. She was sixteen, too, and a very sickly person. She had always said that she hadn't planned on making it past twenty.

"Ash, can you hear me? Are you okay?" I asked. Ash groaned and her eyes fluttered open. She stared straight at me, before smirking, trying to hide how afraid she was.

"Took your time, lover boy." She mumbled. I smiled, and then trained my gun on the lock on the cage. I pulled the trigger, and the cage door slid open. I pulled Ash out, checking her over for wounds. She was okay. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Let's get outta here." I said, pulling her along.

"What about the others?" Ash asked. I sighed and shot at each one of the locks, all the cage doors swinging open. Then we ran. Oh, how we ran. We knew there were going to be more demons around, and we didn't want to be there when they came to get us.

We finally got away, after a frantic scrabble with the keys, and we were soon on our way home. Back to Bobby's. I sighed as I rubbed my forehead, feeling a headache coming on.  
"I need a drink." I muttered. Ash snorted, and then took my hand in hers.

"It's okay. I'm okay. We're okay." Ash said. She leaned back in the seat, and her eyelids drooped dangerously low, but she didn't fall asleep. Ash then smiled slightly and mumbled,

"_God_, am I hungry." And I laughed.

"Sure you are. Did they make you eat anything there?" I asked. She shook her head. We continued the drive in silence.

I had Ash back, and that was all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean sighed. They had just pulled into Bobby's driveway, and there were no lights on in his house. John slumped, his head touching the dashboard.

"Told you, he's probably lookin' for Sam too, but if Sam don' wanna be found, he ain't gonna be found." John sighed tiredly. He just wished he could do this over.

Then, suddenly, there were the crunch of tires on gravel, and the slamming of doors. Dean gasped, and John shot up, his eyes searching for Bobby. But instead, he saw two kids. One was a tall boy, with black hair and clothes, and he was smiling at a short, skinny girl, who looked very sick. She had black hair, too, and blue eyes. She looked and pointed to the door, and so they both headed up the stairs to Bobby's house. They opened the door without a key and went inside, holding hands. Dean and John looked at each other, confused.

"Who the hell were they?" Dean asked. John shrugged and opened the car door, scrambling out. Dean copied John's movements and got out of the car. The two older Winchesters drew their guns and started towards Bobby's house. As they reached Bobby's house, they heard very violent coughing, and quiet murmurs. Dean kicked open the door and raised the gun. The boy and girl were standing in front of a beaten up man, who looked very scared.

"Back away, now!" Dean yelled. The boy and girl turned around at the same time. Dean and John froze, and the boy's eyes widened. Then suddenly the girl was holding a hatchet. She growled and swung it around, twirling it around her fingers. She looked almost feral.  
"No! Ash, don't! Please," Sam said. The girl, Ash, stopped and immediately backed down. The hatchet disappeared from her fingers, but she was still breathing hard and she was giving the death stare to Dean and John. Dean looked at Sam, Sam looked at Dean, and then Sam looked at John. Dean smiled, but Sam continued to stare. Tears ad filled Dean's and John's eyes.

"Sammy," John began, and then the great John Winchester began to cry.

**Sorry about this chapter. I know its a bit short but at least its something, right? I promise that next chapter will actually explain some stuff, and will be a bit longer. I have nothing better to do anyway!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter actually clears some stuff! Hopefully you'll like it! Have a nice day!**

My heart hammered in my chest. My head hurt. _Dean. Dad._ I thought. I wanted to speak, and cry, and laugh and jump up and down and squeal like a girl. But then I remembered that they hated me.

**_Don't screw up…You're such a freak!_**

My heart clenched, and my throat hurt so bad I felt like screaming. I didn't know I was shaking until Ash took my hand, staring at me with concern masking her pretty face. I had to sit down, but the only chair that was around was being taken up by a dead man.

So I threw him on the floor.

I sat down heavily and held my head in my hands.

"Sam, say something," John whispered hoarsely. I looked up, and then stood up.  
"What do you want me to say? Where the fuck have you been? Do you want a drink? How about a cigarette? Maybe some salt, iron and holy water, huh?" I said, my anger getting the better of me. John looked taken aback. They weren't my family, this man wasn't my father.

"Sam, we aren't ghosts, or demons. We're just….us." Dean said. Ash squeezed my hand.  
"Truth." Ash whispered. I snorted.

"I need a drink." I muttered. I began to walk away, when Ash yanked my hand and pushed me back into the chair.

"Don't be a dick." She barked. She threw a hard look at Dean and John, and then left the room. I smiled after her. But that smile was short lived as Dean began to walk forward. He knelt down in front of me.

"Sam, Sam I am so sorry. I didn't want this for you. Things just got….out of hand." Dean whispered. The look of complete honesty and pain in his eyes made me relax.

_Pain. Feel the pain, Sammy boy. It's the one thing keeping you going._

I shot up out of my seat, my eyes going wide.

"_Ash_!" I bellowed. Ash was right in front of me in seconds.

"Vampires." She murmured, her hatchet appearing into her hands. I nodded, drawing my gun. John and Dean frowned.

"What the hell? Sam, what's happening?" John said. When I didn't acknowledge him, he turned to Ash. "Do you know what's happening?" He asked. Ash shifted uncomfortably. She looked at me, and I sighed and nodded, giving her silent permission.  
"Vampires have been on our asses for months. Sam has this uncanny ability to sense evil, and we are all in deep shit." Ash said. Ash didn't really like talking, and when she did, she was always pissed.

"So, we came at a bad time?" Dean tried to joke, but his face was tight and pinched. Ash, typical her, took his statement seriously.

"The worst." She said, and then trained her eyes on the door.

"We need an open sp-" John began, but I cut him off.

"No. You are in _our_ territory now, you do what _we_ say, okay, John?" I said. I didn't know how they were alive, but right now I was just mad. Very, very mad. John froze.

"Did you just-"

"You're not my father. You're just some man who thinks it's good to dump his kid in the middle of the woods, leaving his to die. So just….don't. You are now John, not Dad, and Dean is Dean. He's not Jerk, he's not big brother, he's just Dean, so you don't have to feel left out." I sneered. I looked at Ash.

"I'll take my position. Dean, you're with me, John, you're with Ash. Don't screw up." I snapped, and then I left a very stunned John and Dean standing there, looked befuddled, and very upset.

….

Ash wasn't very happy with John and Dean. She knew all about them. She knew why they left him in the forest, and it disgusted her to the core. Ash stared at John, until she _knew_ her eyes had burned a hole in his cheek. He turned to her, Dean already gone.

"So, what now?" He asked. Ash pointed to the roof.

"We go, we wait, and then we shoot the hell out of them until they are barely even bodies, and then we burn them." Ash said. Then she was running up the stairs. She didn't want to be around John. He made her sad. Too sad.

….

Dean followed Sam out the front door, and watched as he flipped up a loose floorboard. He silently took out a rifle. Dean felt his face pale. Sam did it so calm, so fast, it was like he did it every day.

"Sammy-" Dean began, but Sam cut him off.

"Just shut up and draw your gun. Aim for their necks. We have to try and sever most of the heads, and then Ash'll finish them off." Sam said. Dean frowned, but said nothing. They sat in silence for a while, Sam stayed completely still, crouched with his rifle aimed at the darkness. It was completely silent. All Dean could hear was his erratic heartbeat, thumping wildly against his chest.

"Why did you do it?" Sam asked after a while. Dean sighed, his throat got all clogged up, and then he spoke.

"Dad wanted us to try out this new….thing. We would leave you, but be right there if you were going to get hurt, so you would be safe, but something went wrong. We hid in the bushes, we watched you. We watched how you acted, how you fought, and then all of a sudden there was another wolf. The wolf was growling and snarling and biting at us. We were able to kill it, but by that time you were gone, and Jim had taken you away. And Dad was real torn up. So he had to heal. Then once we were able to leave the hospital, we weren't able to find you. You were all over the place, Sam." Dean explained. Sam sighed.

"That wasn't what I meant. Why did _you_ do it?" Sam asked. He still didn't look at Dean. Dean was about to answer when all of a sudden there was a blood curdling shriek from above. Sam huffed and readied himself.

"They're coming." Was all he said. Then he pulled the trigger, and the battle began.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, second last chapter! Next chapter will be the epilogue.**

I pulled the trigger over and over. The vampires shrieked and hissed. The gunshots from above echoed around along with my own. We had been going well, and then I had run out of ammo.

"Shit." I hissed under my breath and then pulled out my handgun. I shot that over and over until the bullets ran out. Then I reached down into the floorboard again and drew the machete out.

"Damn motherfuckers. Don't know when to stop." I muttered.

"Sam, wait! You can't go out there alone!" Dean cried. I smirked.  
"There are three left. We're good." I said. Then a ran. The gunfire ceased up the top, and I swung my machete at the first vampire. He ducked and threw a punch. I blocked it and then sliced through the air, narrowly missing the vampire's head. Just as I turned around, something flashed just outside of my line of vision. I turned my head to see Ash was chopping up a vampire. Her hatchet in hand, she looked ready to kill anything. Her blue eyes glowed dangerously.

"Sam, look out!" I heard John scream. I turned around again, just in time to see a vampire swing a metal pipe at my head. Then everything turned black as pain lanced through my skull.

….

Ash saw him die. She always knew that he was going to die, but she didn't think it would be so soon. She was _right there,_ and she hadn't bothered to save him. A cry was ripped from her throat as she beheaded the last vampire, the one with the metal pipe. She watched as Sam's eyes glazed over, and his body fell limply to the ground. Tears trickled down her face without even knowing it as she ran towards her dead boyfriend.

"Sam, hey, hey, hey. No, no, no, this isn't how it's supposed to go, Sam!" Ash muttered as she picked up Sam's heavy head and placed it in her lap. A sob escaped her lips. "_You_ were meant to write a eulogy for _me_. I was meant to die before you, damn it! Sam!" She sobbed into his neck. She heard running footsteps, and cries for Sam, but ignored it. She buried her face in Sam's hair. A thin stream of blood had tricked from Sam's nose.

"Damn it, Sam." Ash whispered. She was not human, so she was going to save him. It was her job. Ash placed Sam's head gently down, and then lay down next to him. She held his hand, twining his fingers gently in hers.

"I know you can hear me, Sam, so I will tell you this once. Thirty beats. That is all we get. My heart beats faster than a regular human's, so we don't get long." Ash whispered. She knew Sam's ghost was there, listening, watching. Ash smiled and closed her eyes. She directed the flow of her life force into Sam. She could feel herself draining away. She heard the steady beat of her heart faltering. She felt her candle going out. Ash opened her eyes again, but her eyes drooped dangerously low, and she felt tired, but she had to stay awake for Sam. She had to.

It was her job.

….

Dean watched as Ash whispered into Sam's ear, and then closed her eyes. Dean looked at his Dad, who shook his head in confusion, and then looked back at Ash. Her skin paled, and her once again open eyes drooped tiredly, but she seemed determined to stay awake. Dean watched as Sam's body lit up. Dean's hope fluttered, and then soared as his eyes snapped open and he gulped in a large breath. Hazel orbs flittered around, looking for something, and then they found Ash. They didn't find Dean, or John, they found Ash, because she had been there when they hadn't.

"Ash, no! You stupid, stupid girl!" Sam gasped as he pulled her up into a sitting position. Dean frowned in confusion. What?

….

I held Ash's hands, and she smiled up at me.

"You're okay." Ash whispered hoarsely. I nodded, tears filling my eyes.

"This was a mistake, you know," I said. Ash nodded.

"_We_ were a mistake, but you know what? It was the best mistake of my life." Ash whispered. I smiled.

"Too true." I whispered back. Then Ash's eyelids fluttered closed.

"I love you, Sam." She whispered, and then her body went limp, and her candle was snuffed out for good. I bit back a sob as I lifted her up into my arms. I looked at Dean and John.

"Well, I guess this is what happens when one of the Winchesters thinks it's a good idea to settle down, huh? Plain old Winchester luck." I muttered. Dean let out a choked laugh. I looked at John.  
"I'll come with you, Dad, but just know that I will take a long time to trust you, and I will never, ever forgive you for what you've done." I told them. Dean and Dad nodded, and for once, I smiled. Not a big smile, because the girl I loved was dead, but it was a reassuring smile.

It was over before it had begun anyway, because we both knew it would end this way. Her dying for me. That was always how it went.


	7. Chapter 7

**Right! Last chapter, hopefully this will be good, and end with a bang, not a fizzle.**

**_Six weeks later_**

It had been a while since Ash died. I still dreamt about her, and I missed her, but I understood what she had done for me. She had died for me, she had given her life to save me. I respected that. I looked up at the sky. It was clouded with rain. I smiled and sipped the vodka I had in my hand. Life was good now, but with the Winchester luck, he could be hit by a truck at any moment. Dean, Dad and I were having some down time at Pastor Jim's.

"Hey, Sam?" Dad's voice broke me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Dad standing there. I smiled.

"Yeah?" I said as he sat down next to me.  
"Do you….want to talk about it?" Dad asked hesitantly. I sighed.

"There isn't anything to talk about. Ash is dead, and she isn't coming back. I know that. Yeah, I miss her, but you do tend to miss people you know who are dead." I said. Dad smiled.

"Okay, son." He said. Dean came over from chopping wood and sat down next to me on the other side. We sat in silence for a while.

"So what was she?" Dean asked after a while. I smiled.

"She was a witch." I told them. Dean's eye brows shot up and Dad's eyes narrowed.

"Oh?" Dad asked. I smiled wider.

"Yeah." I said, remembering the spells she used to do to make me smile.

Just because she was dead didn't mean that she wasn't there.

….

In the trees, a pale girl stood, her blue eyes watching Sam and his family. She smiled when he laughed at something Dean said. The girl sighed.

"You silly, silly boy." she whispered. Just because they thought she was dead didn't mean she was.


	8. Memo

**HELLO EVERYONE! CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?!**

**I AM NOW DOING SUPERNATURAL IMAGINES! iF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT THAT IS, LOOK IT UP, BECAUSE THEY ARE EVERYWHERE! PLEASE, I NEED REQUESTS, I WOULD LOVE SOME REQUESTS! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE! **

**Thank you, have a nice day.**


End file.
